Break in the Madness
by Ranma15177
Summary: Sometime before Escaping Sol Jasper and Alice were in an interesting situation in a bathroom that belonged to someone else. This is that story. JasperXAlice Smexyness abounds! This is lemony fresh and just in time for Lolly's b-day.


Break in the Madness

A Twilight Fic

A prequel fiction for Escaping Sol

By: Ranma15177

This is an added bonus for Lolly12, who is turning one day older today! A birthday surprise…more bang for your buck. In this case, I'm going to even admit that there is a lot of bang going on here. Probably some bucking too. Some rocking…thrusting…

Um…so…yeah. Don't own Twilight.

So, Happy Birthday girl! You've earned it through your determination! I'll have out chapter 16 sometime later tonight: )

Alice stood in the middle of Edward's room and looked over her checklist for what must have been the hundredth time. Each box was labeled; the invitations and their responses were catalogued. Bella herself had just been put through helping her future sister in law make centerpieces, and those were stacked against the far wall of the carpeted room next to the black leather sofa. All things considered it wasn't really Edward's room anymore, but "wedding storage" for the next two weeks. Bella was constantly apologizing for the lost space to her future husband who couldn't have possibly cared less if he tried.

The pixie like girl with the clip board pushed her pencil behind her ear and called out to her girl friend and brother who were on the way out the door. They had worked for a majority of the afternoon, and even the reluctant bride had seemed to be enjoying herself, which made Edward incandescent. "BELLA! EDWARD! I'LL SEE YOU BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW MORNING! DON'T FORGET OR I WILL COME AND GET YOU!!!" She could have spoken quietly and Edward would have heard her, but she wanted to say goodbye to her best friend. Alice hadn't ever had a girly best friend that she could remember…so the concept made her very happy.

Everyone in the house had been gearing up for the wedding in their own way. Alice had become "the wedding planner" from before day one, her involvement was tantamount to the project NOTHING could possibly go wrong if she were to keep going in the right direction and she figured that her visions would help her see if anything was going to go wrong.

Carlisle had been given the duties of Best Man, and in accordance was looking forward to taking Edward out for a party. The two men had taken to talking at length about a great many subjects, but the most heated discussions were always about Bella's transformation. Edward was still wary, and their debates about life and fate were getting more intense all the time.

Esme had been recently seen talking at length with Bella about life in general and trying to be as motherly as possible in the absence of Renee. Also she would be walking down the isle with Jasper…who was going to serve as Edward's only other groomsman.

Edward was playing the part of the groom to a level that had everyone bouncing with anticipation. No one in the house had seen him so happy or content before. There was a sort of palpable excitement when he walked into a room alone, but when Edward was with Bella the two exuded joy, happiness, and endless amounts of sexual tension into a room that was undeniable.

Rosalie was quietly abstaining from most of the festivities. She didn't want to be a part of the wedding…but she had told Esme she was looking forward to it. It was hard for Rosalie to understand Bella and her motivations for wanting to marry a man who had technically died in nineteen eighteen. Let alone become a monster. Rosalie didn't hate Bella, but she didn't want to encourage her either. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whose side of the argument you were on, Bella didn't seem to care what Rosalie wanted.

Emmett had been working on the wedding that he would preside over, despite Alice's deep loathing of her large brother's job. He had already received his marriage license and had been working on the service itself for weeks. Not too hard though, because he said it would seem "unnatural" if everything was planned out. Spontaneity was something that Emmett loved and Alice hated, but this was the bride's decision.

Bella had been more and more accepting of the wedding duties Alice would foist onto her. So much so that eventually everyone decided that her earlier reluctance was mostly gone, or had been due to nerves. The truth was that she had just gotten better at hiding her fears. As the days wore on Bella had been tensing up more than ever, which was another of the debates that Carlisle and Edward were getting into.

All in all things were going perfectly for Alice, only one thing wasn't perfect…

"Thank GOD they've left!" Jasper walked over to his wife running his long fingers through his blonde hair.

"JASPER!" Alice tisked her husband's statement in a scolding manner, but with a smile on her pixie face showing that she understood his comment wasn't personal.

"Oh, no you don't Alice! You can't possibly understand what it's like. They're driving me absolutely bat-shit crazy! One minute everything is fine and then they look at each other and BOOM!" Jasper clapped his hands together and fisted his hands back at his sides. "What the hell are they waiting for? One of them is going to spontaneously burst into flames…they should just get it over with! Their suspense is killing ME!" The inflection he put on the word "me" made Alice bubble over with laughter.

"My poor Jasper!" The small woman put her clipboard down and took the pencil out from behind her ear. "Are the big bad vampire and the little human driving you insane? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"How about I show you?" Jasper stalked forward and Alice backed away from his predatory walk.

"Now Jasper…there are lots of very important things in this room, things that can't get destroyed. I've worked too hard!" Her voice was actually nervous and Jasper let a feral grin with a matching growl escape his lips.

"Woman…there isn't anything in this room that you can't replace. Now get over here. I'm not joking." Jasper continued his graceful prowl toward Alice who continued to stumble backward through the boxes and stacks and odds and ends of wedding detritus.

"Neither am I…Jasper!" Alice squeaked as she fumbled behind her back for the door knob that would lead her into Edward's bathroom. This was the only thing she could think of to do for damage control. When the door swung open and Jasper pounced forward they were both propelled through the door and onto the floor together.

"I never thought… I could get sick…of lust…but here we are." Jasper paused every few seconds to kiss and nip at Alice's skin while his hands tore at her clothes leaving her in nothing very quickly. His feelings of passion and sexual frustration reverberated through his wife causing her to rip at his shirt until it was destroyed and making short work of his pants.

"Oh…God…Jasper!" Alice's fingers closed over her husband's unabashed erection, and her voice trembled with the intensity of his emotions. They crashed over her in waves, making her back arch and her toes curl. The tension was the highest she had ever felt.

"All the time!" Jasper's voice came out hoarse but weighted with longing. "They feel this way all the time, both of them. Exactly like this! How could anyone stand it?" He grabbed his wife's hands away from his phallus and pulled her into a standing position. "I'm going to lodge a formal complaint! This…is getting…out of hand." Each pause was punctuated by open mouth kisses and groping hands as Jasper looked for a good solid surface and ended up pushing everything off the counter into the sink while he deposited Alice on the marble counter.

"Please Jasper…I…I can't…" Alice was overcome with emotions that were not just hers and pulled her mate into her waiting embrace using both arms and legs to secure his body close. He joined with her immediately, both of them shuddering with the ramped up feelings pushing them along.

"I know my angel…I'm sorry to make you feel this way. I just can't keep it in anymore. I need to…" The tall blonde stroked his fingers through his wife's hair as he spoke and he had yet to take advantage of their position or their desire.

"No…Jasper." Her head arched back as she moaned a response. "Don't feel bad. This feels pretty great from where I'm sitting. I'm sure they aren't doing this intentionally, actually I'm…positive no one would want to feel like that…especially after experiencing it." Her hips began to thrust wildly against her husband's and in turn he drove relentlessly into his mate one hand on her shoulder to help her achieve a more even amount of force for her thrust…the other at her lower back to add friction. "They'll…aah…Um…"

While his wife was speechless he took her lips against his own and strained to push himself deeper…to make some kind of connection that would make his brother's frustration less taxing on his body. His mind would just have to keep suffering. Intellectually he understood what the two wanted. Physically he just didn't get it. Edward would discreetly deal with the problem from time to time, but it would just seem to amp up worse especially if it were within hours that he would see Bella again.

If he were a betting man, and Jasper happened to be a betting man, he would bet that Edward was imagining a less independent orgasm and although that was great in theory it was impossible in practice because Edward was what he considered to be a prude. Waiting until the wedding was going to be the death of all three of them.

Alice was very supportive of her brother's decision to stay a virgin, although she would from time to time argue the semantics of "…masturbation as sex, even if it is solitary, especially since it garners the same response. Therefore neither one of them was all that pure, maybe they should just throw in the towel…" with Jasper. He was always up for debate, but Jasper was a simple vampire and didn't think God would be against their union as long as they intended to be together forever afterward. Marriage was a human ceremony after all and the physical joining was the consecration of marriage, so who really cared if the cart came before the horse if the cart had an engine?

Their bodies crashed over and over against each other. The pleasure was finally taking the edge off the pain, and Alice had dropped any pretense of attempting speech and had become vocal with sighs and moans and little words like "…Jasper…and God…and Edward?"

Suddenly the two were looking at their brother who was staring at them in surprise. How the hell had a mind reading vampire, with incredibly adept hearing, just walked in on this tableau? It stood to reason he should have heard his sister's calls and shouts of passion? Or better yet he should have heard their lascivious thoughts, seen impressions of even the reptile brain while they had passionate sex in his bathroom?

"I wasn't paying attention…I'm sorry…I…" Edward stumbled over words while staring at the ceiling. "Wait…Why are you doing this in my bathroom?" His eyes narrowed slightly and went momentarily back to his siblings before going directly back to the wall.

"Can I HELP YOU?" Jasper bit back completely unrepentant. His mind was even less forgiving _'Play a game of hide and go fuck yourself.'_

"Bella's purse…It was on the counter…but since you're on the counter now I guess it moved." Edward stumbled over the words because Jasper was still sharing his feelings with the room, but both of them heard the deep sarcasm.

Alice reached into the sink and shook out the damp fabric a bit before depositing the purse into his hands. "Edward…you can go now."

Their bronze haired brother stood for a second before turning around. "Really…my bathroom? Have either of you no shame?"

"No. I have no shame. You are making me crazy. Take your own woman and I won't have to have mine all the time all over the house! We're going to keep ending up in closets and bathrooms and kitchens and living rooms until you stop putting me through this ridiculous torture!" Jasper shouted at Edward as he growled slightly.

He also thought something at his brother in the hopes that he was paying very close attention. His mind created very vivid images of himself taking his wife forcefully from behind draped over Edward's tub and then again in the shower. His ability immediately absorbed the disinterest that Edward showed for their coupling…but unfortunately must have led to more thoughts of his own because the frustration was strong again. For the sake of practicality he added aloud. "Feel free to take notes, go over to Bella's place and use anything I've suggested."

"I'll be on my way. Try to be finished before tomorrow morning Alice says she's expecting us." Edward gave a dismissive wave but Jasper felt his brief moment of joking amusement before he walked away closing the door tightly behind him. Both of them looked at each other with smiles before continuing as they both knew they would. They had nothing to be ashamed of…being old married folks.

"Jasper." Alice let out a small squeal of delight as he began to thrust ardently into his wife's body again. Their stone cold flesh once again causing a friction that kept the feeling of frustration at bay however short-lived it might be. It took a little longer to work up a proper rhythm because of their interruption, but because of Jasper's ability they weren't long in building up a feverish completion. "We…should…OH GOD!"

Jasper kept moving quickly in and out of his mate until his own release. "What should we do Alice?" He kissed her lips soundly and slowly slid out and away from his wife.

"Do you really want to do everything you decided to do when Edward was here?" Her voice was so full of the perfect amount of innocent questioning that Jasper smiled.

"Only if you want to my love, you know I love to have you every way I can…but if you need to do something else…" The tall blonde let a very wide smile grace his features because he could tell that she had decided when he did that they would do everything he had thought of. "This was a very acceptable break in the madness."


End file.
